


Under Pressure, I Break

by Emerald_Ashes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Hance - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor spoilers for episode 3, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ashes/pseuds/Emerald_Ashes
Summary: Lance was more hurt than he let on after their visit to the water planet where the wormhole spat them out. His injuries are aggravated further during their fight with Ulaz, and then the Robeast. When it finally becomes apparent just how injured he is, Hunk can only blame himself.





	

Something wasn’t right.

A moment of uneasiness settled over Hunk as he watched Lance from a distance. They had just been knocked around pretty good by Ulaz. Man, that guy had some serious skills. But Hunk could see how Lance hobbled slightly after that throw down. But really, they were all a little sore after that.  If he wasn’t on their side, or if Shiro hadn’t intervened at the last second, they definitely would have had a hard time defeating him.

Then Ulaz had started to explain the purpose of his visit, and how his base was hidden in the space pita pocket. Which was truly one of the greatest things Hunk had ever heard of. So while he and the others went off to check out Ulaz's base, Lance oddly wanted to stay back. He claimed he wanted to protect the princess, which seemed like a normal response, but Hunk could see something was off with him. Just minute things. He didn’t seem to bounce back like he usually would after their sparring match. There was a paleness to his skin, a sag in his posture, and he didn't have quite as much bravado in his voice.

Hunk intended to speak with him after they returned from Ulaz’s base. Unfortunately, that plan got flipped on its side courtesy of the Robeast. That thing came out of nowhere, and it just wouldn’t go down no matter how many hits it took. It took Ulaz’s sacrifice to defeat it. A completely bittersweet victory. It had them all reeling at his unexpected loss, but Shiro most of all.

Everyone was quiet on their return back to the castle. Contemplative. There was no way that they should have been found, which was an unsettling thought. For now, they just needed to regroup and make another plan.

Hunk landed the Yellow Lion in his hangar, and thought back to Lance. He needed to speak to him sooner rather than later. So he headed for Blue’s hangar hoping to intersect Lance as he left. But when he arrived at the hangar, there was no sight of Lance.

But Blue’s eyes were still bright. Lance was onboard.

Blue’s maw opened wide, and her access ramp extended down to the floor. Lance came stumbling out, and arm wrapped around his chest like his was trying to protect himself. Just as he was at the bottom of the ramp he tripped over his own feet, and crashed to his knees.  
  
Hunk rushed to him. "Lance, are you okay!? Did you get hurt during the battle?"  
  
Lance shook his head. "Ribs. They were… bothering me before. Bruised I think. But now..." He sounded horrible, his breath coming out in short pants. “I think something’s wrong. It… it hurts to breathe.”

“How long have your ribs been bothering you? Was it the fight earlier with Ulaz?” Hunk asked quickly, trying to assess Lance. But he was still clad in his armor. He couldn’t actually see anything wrong other than Lance’s pained expression.

Lance’s breathing hitched. “It wasn’t bad until now.” He answered closing his eyes tight. “But it started on the water planet,” he said absently.

Hunk couldn’t believe he’d been hurting that long, and didn’t say anything. Well, it truly wasn’t all that long ago, a couple days at most, but Lance should have said something. The air kept catching in his throat with each word. His lungs seemed to be compromised; not inflating properly.

Lance swayed slightly from his positon on his knees and Hunk steadied him by the shoulders. Suddenly there was a flash of memory. Quick and bright like a meteor streaking across a moonless sky. Oh no.  Hunk had slammed Lance into a wall on that water planet. Hard. He could see the fractures behind him in his mind’s eye now where Lance had made impact. His hands wrapped vice-like around Lance’s arms as he shoved him. How had he forgotten that?  
  
This was all his fault. He caused this.  
  
He pulled his hands away fast like Lance would shatter under the weight of them. Lance whined in surprise and almost fell face first to the floor.  
  
"Hunk," Lance's eyes were wide. Terrified. The sudden motion staggered his already precarious breathing, and now he was gasping. He couldn’t breathe, and Hunk was entirely to blame.  
  
"A-any one still on the comms?" Hunk asked and could hear the quiver in his own voice.  
  
"I read you Hunk." It was Keith.  
  
"Can you come to Blue's hangar? Lance needs help, and I can't..."  
  
"Take him to the infirmary." Keith said, bluntly. “You’re the closest to it. Or are you hurt too?” Concern etched Keith’s voice.  
  
"I can't do it. I'll hurt him. Please, Keith," Hunk pleaded. He was afraid to touch him. But at the same time the longer he waited, the more Lance suffered too. He couldn’t look Lance in the eye. Who was trying to control his breathing as his lungs failed to cooperate.  
  
Oh god. This was such a mess.  
  
"Just try, Hunk," Keith said. He was trying to be encouraging. "I don’t know what’s going on, but try and bring him here to the infirmary. I'll get Coran. He needs a pod, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Seems like it. I think one of his lungs is collapsing."  
  
"What?" Keith's voice raised in pitch. He wasn't expecting that obviously. "I… okay. Got it. Just come here quickly."  
  
Lance was watching him. His eyes were glassy, and maybe he was on the verge of blacking out.  
  
"Hunk," he said his name again. Confusion and hurt on his face. Probably wondering why Hunk wasn't trying to help him. “It…it hurts.”  
  
Okay. This was his fault. He had to help.  
  
Lance fumbled with the clasp of his chest plate. But his fingers kept missing the catch where it fastened.  
  
"Let me," Hunk said gently. And he easily unhooked the clasps and carefully pulled it up over Lance’s head. He discarded it on the floor. They would come back for it later.  
  
"I'm...I’m gonna pick you up, okay?"  
  
Lance nodded an affirmative. His breathing getting worse as he seemed to be getting less and less air with each inhale. Hunk snaked an arm under Lance’s knees and braced his back, and almost effortlessly picked him up off the floor.  
  
Lance’s breath was coming out in staggering gasps as he wheezed. Hunk walked quickly but didn't want to injure Lance more. He said his ribs were hurting from the water planet. One must have been fractured already and the injury was exacerbated from the fights they had been in throughout the day, until it finally broke in their fight out there with the Robeasts, puncturing his lung.  
  
If it was just one, he wasn't in mortal danger. They could get him a pod within moments. But he had to feel like he was drowning. And the guilt gnawed at Hunk once more. This was all his fault.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hunk murmured. "I'm so sorry. I did this to you, Lance. Oh my god."  
  
"Hey," Lance rasped at him, his words rattling in his chest. "It’s okay."  
  
He tried to smile, but he instead closed his eyes.  He was still conscious. Just lacked the energy to keep moving.  
  
"Hang in there. We'll get you fixed up." Hunk whispered to him.  
  
He rounded the corner down the hall and the infirmary door was wide open. Keith and Coran were already inside. A pod was being prepped for Lance.  
  
"Oh my," Coran muttered. "Let's remove the rest of his armor before placing him inside."  
  
"He can't breathe." Hunk said dumbly. As if it wasn’t abundantly clear from his pale skin, gasping breaths, and the slight blue tinge to his lips.  
  
"The pod will fix him up in about three vargas. Don't you worry.” Coran fiddled with the controls once more, and then walked over to Hunk who was anxiously waiting next to the pod. Hunk set Lance down so that he was standing, but just barely. “All right, in you go.” Coran waved to the empty pod.

Lance nodded and stepped inside. He grimaced as the door closed. Hunk could hear his labored breathing through the glass, and knew that Lance didn’t like the confined space of the pod. But within a moment his body stilled, and his eyes fluttered shut as the healing process started.

Hunk sat himself down on the steps watching Lance in the pod, raking his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe this happened because of him.  
  
"What exactly caused this?" Coran asked, his eyes roving over the readouts from the pod. “His right lung was indeed punctured.”  
  
"We were all in the same battle just now. It was rough, but nothing should have caused this." Keith stated.  
  
"He was already injured before," Hunk explained. Resting his head in his hands, elbows propped on his knees. He couldn’t look at them, and kept his eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
“When?” asked Keith.

"On the water planet where we got stranded after wormhole. We told you about how the mermaids were being controlled. And I didn't realize until now. Like the memory just came back. I fought with Lance. I slammed him into a wall. He must have had fractured ribs then and they went untreated. And now this." Hunk moaned miserably.  
  
"You fought with him? But it was mind control...that's what he said" Keith moved and sat down beside Hunk.  "You didn't mean to hurt him. Don’t blame yourself."  
  
"I know. But it was still with my own hands. Mind control or not, I hurt him."  
  
"He'll be okay, Hunk." Keith told him softly, and patted him on the shoulder.  "And… he knows, I'm sure, that you didn't mean any harm to him on purpose. I know you feel like it’s your fault. But it's not. Don't be so hard on yourself. Just talk to him when he's out."

“Keith is right Hunk,” Coran said. “Everything will work out. Don’t fret too much.”  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks.” Hunk stood up from his spot on the steps. “Um. I’m gonna go wash up." He glanced back at Lance. Then hung his head and left the room. The guilt settled in his stomach like a jagged stone. He felt horrible.  
  
Later, Lance was released from the pod. Hunk wasn’t there when he was, and that really just increased his guilt. Keith had to come find him in the kitchen to let him know. And then told him that Lance had been escorted to his room for rest after the post-pod dizziness set in.

“Is he okay?” Hunk asked Keith.

Keith shrugged. “Yeah, as normal as ever. Go see him for yourself, Hunk.” After he hesitated, Keith sighed. He pried the bowl he had been mixing from his hands, and shoved him towards the kitchen door. “Just go already.” Keith offered him a small smile. “It really will be fine. He wasn’t mad or anything.”

Hunk nodded and walked down the hall. It didn’t take that long to get there, and for some reason he felt completely unprepared to face Lance. Now he was standing outside his room, all he had to do was knock. So he did, but there was no response. He pressed the panel for the door to open, and it slid open with a hiss of air.

He probably should have waited until Lance opened it for himself, but he didn’t want to lose his resolve.  
  
The room was dim but not pitch black. He could see Lance under his blankets on the bed. Asleep, and fortunately breathing much easier now.  


Hunk just stood there watching him breathe. Each inhale like a silent song. He was happy he was okay. But the guilt still weighed on him heavily. Lance stirred. Probably from the hall light that was spilling into the room.  
  
"Hunk?" Lance blinked up at him blearily. He rubbed at his eyes. "What are you doing?"

“Oh, I was just checking in. Go back to sleep, buddy.”

 Lance raised his arms in the air and moved his hands, summoning Hunk closer. “Wait. Come over here.” Hunk didn’t move from his spot at the door. Lance pouted. "Please."   
  
Hunk sighed and moved near his bedside, but still remained out of arms reach.

Lance was watching him. “What’s the matter?”  
  
"I'm sorry, Lance. For what happened."  
  
"Why are you sorry? I don't blame you for what happened. Now come here.” Lance smiled. He had his arms up again and impatiently waved them. He wanted a hug.  
  
Hunk didn’t feel like he could get any closer though. Instead he glanced away back towards the door. Lance huffed, and pushed himself up from the mattress onto his knees. And then bent forward and wrapped his arms around Hunk’s torso. He stiffened at the contact, afraid to move.  
  
"It's really okay, Hunk." He whispered softly. "I know you’re upset over what happened. But I'm just fine. Why are you acting so strange?"

“Because Lance, I’m at fault for this!”

“No, you’re not,” Lance said matter-of-factly.    
  
“But I just keep seeing it happen over and over. It’s like watching a surveillance video and seeing yourself rob a store or something.” A sob broke past his lips finally and he burst into tears. "I hurt you so much. I'm so sorry." 

Lance rubbed his hands up and down Hunk’s back, and then pulled him to sit down on the mattress. Fat tears were falling down his face, and Lance frowned.

“Hey, now. Hunk, none of this was your fault. There was mind control, and a crazy powerful water dragon controlling our minds. I mean, I punted a puffer fish into your face at one point. And it’s not like the wall was concrete. It was coral. Still hard, yeah, but it didn’t cause that much damage.”

“You don’t think having a collapsed lung was that much damage?” Hunk asked incredulously.  

“Well that part really wasn’t good,” Lance shrugged. “It was a number of things in a short time that factored into the broken rib fiasco though. Not solely you. And I don’t blame you for one second, all right?”

“How can you forgive me so easily, Lance? I hurt you with my own hands.”

“Hunk, come on,” Lance took his right hand, lacing their fingers together. “It might have been your hands, but it wasn’t your mind. I know you love me, and would never hurt me on purpose, okay? You know it, too. You’re just too worked up to see that right now.”

Hunk took a few deep breaths. Maybe he was freaking out because the memory was still fresh in his mind. But Lance seemed unfazed by his involvement in this. He had already forgiven him.

“You’re right.” Hunk buried his face into Lance’s shoulder, and wrapped his arms cautiously around Lance. “I’m glad you’re not hurt anymore.”

“So, are you going to be okay?” Lance asked, and Hunk could hear his breaths in his chest from where his head was resting. It was somewhat comforting. “You gonna stop being so standoffish?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Hunk muttered into Lance’s shoulder. “I was just freaked out…from what happened, and you know I care too much about you to ever really hurt you. I love you.”

“Of course I know that,” Lance laughed. “Now, I’m still kind of worn out.” He let go of Hunk and situated himself back down on his pillow, but patted the spot next to him. “And you look like you could use a nap yourself.”

Hunk smiled, and nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“And if you still want to talk later, we can,” Lance said after a quiet moment. “Because I can see how rattled this made you. And trust me, it was no picnic for me either. But I…I just want to make sure you’re really fine.”

Hunk smiled at him. “I appreciate that. Thanks.”

He laid down on his side next to Lance on the bed. He watched Lance as he smiled contentedly, and then closed his eyes.  Lance snuggled closer to Hunk, and Hunk rested his arm across Lance. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, and seeing Lance safe helped Hunk relax. He still felt some remorse from what had happened. But it was starting to ebb away. Slowly, he drifted off into a light, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now, and finally got to writing it. But really I just wanted to write some Lance and Hunk angst, with a happy ending of course.


End file.
